Amnesia
by AoiTsuki1412
Summary: Rin was coming home late and he found out that Haruka hasn't come back home since his last text an hour ago, telling Rin that he's going to the convenience store. Rin went out to search for him by tracking his phone GPS and found Haruka in the dark alley.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so the story might be not good. I'm still an amateur in writing and English is not my native language. So, please read and enjoy it - sorry if it's bad though.**

**Disclaimer : Obviously I don't own Free!.**

* * *

><p>"Haru !", Rin shouted as he run toward a lifeless body that is laying on the ground a few meters from him, in the dark alley between the buildings. He gasped at the sight of Haruka in front of him as he came closer to the dark-haired man's body. Blood – there was a lot of blood on the ground, coming from the body in front of him. Part of Haruka's face was covered in blood that was oozing out from his head injury and as his eyes trailed down to Haruka's body, he could see some big dark bruises on his skin, cursing words carved on his body and some stab injuries. He crouched down in instant to check for his pulse and breathing. He felt a bit relieved as Haruka is still breathing even if it's too weak – at least he's still alive and there might be a chance for him to be saved. Rin felt sick of seeing the sight of Haru that he felt like vomiting but he hold back his feeling and try to figure out how to help him. First of all, he needs to calm down – he took deep breaths to stabilize his breathing for a few times. <p>

Rin quickly called the police and ambulance, giving some details about the situation then crouched down beside Haruka as he waited for help to come. Rin took his time to scan the area, searching for Haruka's clothes. 'Wait… Why is he naked ? Could he had been…', Rin thought then checked Haruka's body carefully and to his fear, his thought was right. "Damn it ! Why should this happen to him !", he shouted. He moved his hand to caress Haruka's blood-stained cheek, his eyes staring at his lover's face. Haruka looks so fragile, as if even a single wrong touch from him will break him down further. "Haru… I'm sorry… It's all my fault…", he muttered under his breath, tears flowing out of his crimson eyes. He somehow could imagine Haruka's reaction if he was awake – he would say that it's not his fault and tell him to stop crying. Rin shook his head and hold himself from crying any longer. The most important thing now is to save Haruka so he collected all the clothes then wrapped some of them on his lover's body carefully. "Please be strong… I know you can make it… You have to…I need you…", he whispered to Haruka, hoping that his voice will reach him. 

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I'm home !", Rin shouted from the front door. Haruka unlocked the door then hugged Rin tightly as Rin stepped into the house. "Welcome home, Rin", Haruka greeted with a smile, eyes sparkling as his eyes met Rin's. He then ran his fingers through Rin's hair, then down to his cheeks, caressing them gently. _

_"__What's wrong, Haru ?", Rin asked, with a concerned tone._

_"__It's nothing, Rin… I just feel like I missed you a lot…", Haruka replied with a sad smile._

_"__Really ? I'm sorry… I was busy..."_

_"__Yeah…It's okay… I understand that… Now, let's eat. Dinner is getting cold.", Haruka said then grabbed Rin's arm, bringing him to the dining room. Rin's eyes widen as he enter the dining room. It was decorated beautifully, an elegant vase sat on the dining table with beautiful roses arranged in it perfectly, foods prepared professionally (as expected from a five-star chef) and the room was kept dim, only being lit up by a few candles. Rin was so touched to see Haruka's preparation for dinner tonight._

_"__H-haru… This is…"_

_"__It's romantic, right ?", Haruka said with a smile, a faint blush coloring his cheeks._

_"__What's all this for ?"_

_"__It's for your success of capturing the drug dealers. I saw the news. You've worked so hard for it, right ? You even didn't have your time for me…"_

_"__Thank you but the last sentence didn't sound like a compliment at all. I missed you too, you know…", Rin said then chuckled. He held Haruka closer to his chest, hugging him lovingly. It had been 3 days since he last spent his time with Haruka – he had spent his time more at the station or Sousuke's apartment to discuss some strategies to capture those persistent drug dealers. As Rin was going to kiss Haruka, a voice interrupts his hearing._

_"__Rin-chan… Rin-chan… Rin-"_

"-chan… Rin-chan !", Nagisa shouted, resulting Rin to jolt a bit as he came back to the reality.

"Oh… it's just you, Nagisa… What are you doing here ?", Rin asked, rubbing his eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"Eh ? Didn't you ask us to come ? You said that something happened to Haru-chan."

Rin's eyes widen in shock as he realized that he was waiting for Haruka to come out from the emergency room. Rin slumped helplessly on the waiting bench as he knew that he couldn't really do anything during this time, other than praying for Haruka's safety. Makoto sat beside Rin as he saw him looking so down. "I don't know what happened but I'm sure that he'll be okay, Rin. He's strong and we know it.", Makoto said while hugging Rin, his hand caressing Rin's back to calm him. Rin couldn't hold his tears anymore, so he cried his heart out in Makoto's big and warm hug, ignoring the stares given by the passerby – call him a crybaby, he didn't even care about it by the time. His mind is full of Haruka – his smiles, his flushed face, his pouting face, his sulking face and even the sight of fragile, lifeless Haruka he just saw a few hours ago. He swears that he'll make sure the culprits got a deserved punishment for hurting his beloved Haruka.

Their wait for Haruka ended a few hours later as the doctor went out from the emergency room. He approached the waiting bench then asked, "Which one here is Matsuoka Rin ?" Rin let go of Makoto as he heard his name being called then hastily wipes his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I wanted to thanks rinharuwillbethedeathofme, Kiko, ao88 and NanaMatsu for the reviews. Also thanks for the favs and follows. XD They're really encouraging~ Well, I didn't expect that anyone would actually like this. I'll try my best to write this story as good as possible ! XD**

* * *

><p>Their wait for Haruka ended a few hours later as the doctor went out from the emergency room. He approached the waiting bench then asked, "Which one here is Matsuoka Rin ?" Rin let go of Makoto as he heard his name being called then hastily wipes his tears.<p>

"I-it's me… I'm Matsuoka Rin. How is he, doctor ?", Rin said shakily, his eyes are a bit swollen because of crying.

"Please calm down when I read out the patient's state he's in right now. The patient had severely lost his blood due to the injuries inflicted on him, mostly from the head and stabs injuries. He got 7 broken ribs, a small lung puncture, his right leg broken and his right shoulder was dislocated. Also, bear in mind that he might be suffering from amnesia due to the strong blow on his head and this might be or not be permanent. He might not wake up any time soon, given how weak he is right now."

"A-amnesia? No… Haru can't lose his memory… He can't… forget about me…", Rin said helplessly, tears threatening to flow out from his tears gland again.

"Calm down, Rin… At least he's still alive…", Makoto said, patting Rin's back.

"Umm… Doctor, can we visit him now ?", Nagisa asked.

"Yes, you all can. Please excuse me for now.", the doctor said then walked away.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet since the moment they went in – no one was in the mood to talk about anything. Seeing Haruka this vulnerable on his special day is saddening. His usual flawless skin is now looking pale with dark bruises and cuts staining his skin. "Haru-chan…", Nagisa hugged Rei and cried – he had been holding his tears for quite a while before after he heard about Haruka's state from the doctor but he can no longer hold it as he saw him in person. Rei caressed Nagisa's hair, trying to sooth him but he couldn't even sooth himself. Nagisa's sadness and Haruka's state had affected him so he cried silently, burying his face on Nagisa's head, not wanting Nagisa to see him in such a state – he wanted to be strong for Nagisa so that he can rely more on him. Makoto hold Haru's left hand, tightening his grip as he slowly letting his tears roll down his cheeks. "Haru… Please wake up…", he whispered. In the same time, Rin sat on the chair, staring at the floor as he couldn't bring his eyes to look at Haruka's face.<p>

He somehow felt guilty for the incident. If only he didn't go to work that time, Haruka won't be in this this situation. Even if he went to work that time, if only he had come back home earlier, Haruka won't have to go out all alone and being ambushed by them. If he had come later, Haruka might not be able to be saved. His heart ached every time he thought about the possibilities that might happen and it'll ache a lot more when he see Haruka in such a bad and cruel condition right now, lying unconscious on the bed, looking lifeless and pale. The silence of the room is deafening with only the heart monitor sound and light sobs filling the atmosphere. After a long moment of silence, Nagisa broke the silence as he told everyone that he has to go home. He approached the bed and caressed Haruka's hair. "Happy birthday, Haru-chan… We wish that you'll wake up and get better as soon as possible, right Rei-chan ?", Nagisa said; there's a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course we are. Haruka-senpai… It's hard for us, especially Rin-san to see you in this condition and it must be harder for you to be in this condition. Please wake up and get well soon.", Rei said.

"Well, Haru… I'm going home for today. I'll come another day to visit, okay ? Happy birthday…", said Makoto with a sad smile on his face.

After all of them excused themselves for the day, the room became quieter than before. Rin moved his chair closer to Haruka's bed, trying to take look at his face – he looks so serene that Rin become scared even more. He looks as if he won't wake up anymore. He slowly reached Haruka's right hand, gripping it a bit and brings his other hand to caress his head gently. The memory of them from this morning flooded in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Rin ! Can you stay at home for the whole day today ?", Haruka suddenly asked, staring at Rin with his puppy eyes._

_"__H-Haru ? Since when did you learn that move, huh ?", Rin said while pinching Haruka's nose._

_"__Nagisa said you'll do anything I want to if I did that… but it seems like it didn't work…", Haru pouted with a hard blush on his face. It was his first time doing that kind of thing and he did that just because he really wanted Rin to stay._

_"__I'm sorry, Haru. I still got a lot of work to do today. That move might work next time though.", Rin said with a grin on his face._

_"Can't you do it the other day ?", Haruka said with a sulking tone in his voice._

_"Uh... I promised Sousuke to do it with him today, Haru..."_

_"Pretty please ?", Haru tried his puppy eyes again._

_"Oh god... Haru ! You look so damn cute ! But I still can't though. Don't you have to go to work today ?", Rin said while putting on his uniform._

_"__No. I took a leave for today. I need a rest… I guess…", Haruka replied._

_Haruka let out a sigh then came closer to Rin, helping out with his uniform. It's not like Rin can't wear his uniform neatly on his own but Haruka loves helping him with his uniform, buttoning all the buttons on it and putting on Rin's badges on it. 'I really wanted you to stay for today though…', Haruka thought while buttoning Rin's uniform. As he done buttoning, he steps away from Rin, judging his appearance until he feels satisfied of it. "Now, you're ready to go ! You look handsome enough to catch the hearts of a few girls along your way !", Haruka said with a satisfied tone. Rin chuckled as he heard Haruka's words and come closer to him. He gently caresses Haruka's cheeks then cupped them with both of his hands. "You might be right, Haru. But the only heart I wanted to catch is yours.", Rin said sweetly then kissed Haruka, their tongues collided with each other as he let Rin's tongue enter his mouth. They continued kissing until they're short of breaths._

_"__Now your hair is in mess again…", Haruka said while trying to make Rin's hair looking neat again with his hands._

_"__I still have you to make it neat again, right ?",Rin grinned then hummed while waiting for Haruka to be done with his hair._

_"__Now get ready to work, officer ! Good luck in your mission !", Haruka said with a serious face._

_"__Yes, sir ! I'll try to come back as soon as possible !", Rin said then chuckled. Haruka could be ridiculous at times – that was what he learnt since started living with him. Haruka accompanied Rin to the front door and give him a quick kiss on his cheek before he went out for work, leaving Haruka all alone in the house feeling a bit disappointed. _

* * *

><p>No wonder Haruka had been persistent to persuade him to stay at home this morning – it was his birthday. Haruka might want to spend the whole day with him but he didn't even remember his lover's birthday since he was too busy with his work. Haruka had always spent the whole day of his birthday with Rin only since they started living together and friends' celebration would be held on the next day. That is a rule that Haruka made after being Rin's boyfriend. When they asked him about the sudden rule, his answer is simple – he wanted his special day celebrated with the most special person in his life.<p>

"Haru… Happy birthday… I forgot your birthday… I'm sorry…", he muttered then took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Hey, Haru… Wake up… Let's have a celebration… Just you and me…"

Silence.

"Haru… Please wake up… I miss you…", Rin said, sobbing a bit. He knew that Haruka won't wake up that fast, given the condition he is having right now but the silence is killing him, torturing his minds with overflowing negative thoughts and flashbacks of his memories with Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess that's it for now. I hope it's good though. LOL... XD <strong>

**Feel free to fav, follow & review ! **

**P.S : I'm sorry but I might be updating the next chapters a bit late since I'm going to sit for my final exam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this chapter might not be good... I guess... LOL... XD I'm sorry if you feel disappointed after reading this chapter.. Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfic~**

**Anyway, thanks to ao88, Kiko and rinharu4eva for the reviews. **

**To ao88 : I'll try update the chapters frequently if I don't have anything to do but I might be idle for a month since I have to focus on my exams. XD**

**To Kiko : Well, can't blame Rin for his obsession towards something he likes. LOL... XD He just loves his job so much. **

**To rinharu4eva : Glad you like it ! XD**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey, Rin… Rin… Wake up…", Haruka said while gently shaking Rin's body._

_"__Mhmm… Five more minutes…", Rin mumbled, pulling his blanket up to cover his face from the light ray coming from the lamp._

_"__You'll be late for work, Rin… Be a good boy and wake up now, would you ?"_

_"__Fine… I'll wake up now…", Rin said lazily, forcing himself to get up from the bed, then continued talking with a naughty grin on his face. "But you should give me a reward for that."_

_"__Reward ? Your breakfast is your reward so go prepare yourself for work right away."_

_"__Aww… Come on, Haru… Just a breakfast ? Can't you give me such a romantic reward sometimes ?", Rin pouted._

_"__Well… If you finish your work early today, I might give you that."_

_"__Okay then ! That's a promise ! Don't you dare breaking that promise !"_

_"__Fine with me…", Haruka smiled then walked out from the bedroom to prepare breakfast._

* * *

><p>"That… was a dream ?", Rin mumbled as he woke up with pain in the back of his neck – he had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of Haruka's bed while crying last night. He let out a groan while stretching his numb limbs. He took a look at his phone; it's 6 a.m. and he has to go to work today. He wanted to take a leave but it's not like he could do anything if he stays home, so he decided to work today. He needs to find out who were the culprits behind that incident. Rin stood up and took a look at Haruka's face – he looks a bit better than yesterday. Rin noticed that he didn't move even a bit since last night. "You must feel really tired… After all that happened…", Rin said, the back of his hand gently caresses Haruka's bruised cheek. He sighed as he received no reaction from the other person. He knew that Haruka won't be able to respond to him, but he still wanted to talk to Haruka – not talking to him for the whole day feels weird to Rin. Even if he's too busy with his work, he would sometimes call Haruka to hear his voice and Haruka would listen and reply to him soothingly, even though all Rin always talk about are complains about his work and how he missed Haruka during the call. "Haru, I'm going to work for now… Stay safe and be strong, okay ?"<p>

As Rin reached home, he unlocked the door and pushed the door open. "I'm home…", he muttered even though he knew that no one will reply to him. He walked in helplessly as memories of Haruka came flooding in his mind. Usually, Haruka will greet him with a hug or a kiss when he come back home but today, there's none of it. He entered the kitchen, searching for something to eat for breakfast and found a meat pie on the table, wrapped neatly in a food wrapper with a note beside it.

* * *

><p>Rin,<p>

I made a meat pie for you. It's my first try so I don't know if I made it well. By the way, I'm going to the convenience store for a while so if you reached home first, please heat it in the microwave before you eat.

With love,

Haru

* * *

><p>Rin didn't notice the food and note Haruka left on the table last night since he quickly went out to search for him after he found out that he's still outside after his last message around an hour ago, telling him that he's going to the convenience store for a while. Rin took the meat pie, removing the wrapper then checked if it's still edible. 'Thanks for the food, Haru.', Rin thought, putting the meat pie in the microwave. The house felt somewhat strange to Rin – it feels so empty and silent without Haruka in it. It's not like Haruka is noisy at home but the interactions between them are always there. When Rin thought about it, he had never stayed at home alone before. During the times when Haruka has to attend some improvement courses, parties or work overtime, Rin would spend his time at the police station like he always do, settling any work to be done then go to Sousuke's apartment or go out with his colleagues to kill his time. If Haruka's not going to come back home, then Rin wouldn't come back too.<p>

'Did Haru felt the same when he was waiting for me to come back home ?', Rin thought as he realized that Haruka had always stayed home alone while waiting for him to come back - he had never thought of it before. He took out the meat pie that was just finished being heated by the microwave and put it on the table, getting ready to eat it. As Rin brings a spoonful of the meat pie to his mouth, he munched it slowly as he suddenly felt like crying.

_"__How does it tastes, Rin ?"_

Haruka would ask that every time he asked Rin to taste his new cooking. He just loves trying to cook something different from his usual menu and sometimes changed the recipe a bit or come out with his own recipe since he started being a chef. "It tastes good, Haru…", Rin replied to no one, tears starting to form in his eyes, imagining Haruka's reaction upon hearing his words – he would look very happy with his eyes glittering like two pools of water being shone by the sunlight. He really loves it when Rin likes his cooking. Rin forced himself to finish his food fast as he needs to prepare himself for work.

_"__Let me clean your dishes. You have to go early today, right ?"_

Haruka's voice echoed in Rin's mind as he reached the sink, putting the plate, spoon, fork and mug he used for breakfast back then. "It's okay, Haru… I'll do it today…", Rin muttered while washing them. As he finished washing them, he made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower then went to his room to get ready for work. He slides open the wardrobe and took one of his uniforms, ready to be put on since Haruka usually irons his uniforms during his free times so that Rin wouldn't have to bother to iron his clothes before going to work. Rin was able to control his emotions until he put on his uniform top.

_"__Rin, let me help you with the uniform."_

Haruka's voice came to his mind again. His sight becomes blurry as his tears are forming out of his eyes and finally flow down his cheeks. Usually, it's Haruka who would button his uniform top and pin his badge, giving him a kiss after that, then encourages him to do his work well before he goes to work. He really missed Haruka even though he's just being unconscious for a few hours ago - Rin couldn't imagine living without him. He felt very helpless and weak. Even so, Rin strengthen his heart and determination so that he can arrest those persons who hurt his precious Haruka. With his new determination, he stepped out of the house and went to police station to begin his investigation on Haruka's case.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is quite bad... LOL... XD<strong>

**Anyway, feel free to fav, follow and review ! Thank you~**


End file.
